


Treat Me

by thisstarvingartist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is also manipulative, Derek is compliant (eventually), First Kiss, Giving treats, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Stiles is manipulative, Stiles likes to play hard to get, Surprise Kiss, Why are all my fics so short, i like tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstarvingartist/pseuds/thisstarvingartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With teenage hormones raging and Derek rebelling against Stiles’ every effort to keep him safe, Stiles finds himself resorting to interesting methods to keep the Alpha from danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Me

Derek’s entire universe was overwhelmed with one sense alone; smell. He had never had trouble controlling his werewolf state before. Even as a new werewolf, he was skilled in the talents of keeping his werewolf state under control. It wasn’t even close to the full moon, and yet he was finding it impossible to keep himself from turning right then and there.

That was part of why he kept trying to leave. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles. Well, he did want to hurt Stiles. But he didn’t want to kill him. Just knock a little bit of sense into the stupid boy, maybe. The main reason he kept trying to leave the mansion was because he wanted to help Scott fight the rogue Omega that had wandered into the forest. _His forest_. He could smell the Omega, too. He could smell everything.

“Are you just going to sit there and pant?” Stiles asked, bringing Derek back to reality. He glared over at the boy, who was spinning his cell phone boredly on the side table near his armchair. No words had been exchanged since Derek had last tried to escape. Stiles wasn’t good at too many athletic things, but he was good at keeping Derek in one place when he really wanted to. This was both impressive and irritating, especially since the boy was almost half Derek’s size when it came to body mass. Tall and gangly as he was, with lanky arms and legs that flailed at random times, almost as if of their own free will, he was definitely stronger than he looked. And heavier, too.

“What?” Derek growled. Stiles threw his hands up, his eyebrows matching their movement with stunning accuracy.

“That,” Stiles said. “The growling and the twitching and the heavy panting. You’ve been doing it all day, especially for the past half hour. I know you’re all hyped up on Alpha Wolf Forest Protector Mode, but seriously, Allison and Scott have it handled.”

“He’s getting closer,” Derek rumbled deeply, his vision sharper than a knife as he glared at Stiles. His muscles tensed. Stiles realized what he was about to do just moments after Derek did, and they both got to their feet and were sprinting to the door before they had time to think.

“Derek, no!” Stiles shouted, throwing himself on the transforming werewolf just as he launched himself off of the porch and they landed in the leaves, rolling over each other until Stiles was on top, pinning him down to the ground and holding his wrists tightly in his spindly fingers. Derek calmed himself, changing back into a human but not losing his scowl. Undeterred, Stiles gripped one of Derek’s wrists with his hand, the other pointing down at him.

“No.” Stiles reprimanded him. “Bad werewolf.”

“Get off of me.” Derek snarled, but Stiles’ grip only tightened on his wrist.

“Promise you’ll come back into the house?” Stiles asked.

“Fine,” Derek growled. Stiles let him up, pushing the werewolf back up the stairs of the porch and into the house. Just as they reentered the living room, Stiles’ phone began buzzing. Stiles sprinted to the side table and picked it up, answering the phone quickly.

“Yes, hello?” Stiles answered. “Scott? Please tell me you have him.”

Derek watched Stiles’ face fall slightly, throwing his lower lip out in a pouting motion. Derek snorted at him.

“All right, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Stiles said, hanging up the phone. He looked up at Derek.

“You know, if you’d just stop freaking out and attacking innocent werewolves, then we wouldn’t have to keep you here,” Stiles pointed out. Derek just glared at him. “Well, you’re still not coming. Please do me a favor and just stay here, so I can go help Scott and Allison and get this whole thing over with.” Stiles was standing directly in front of him, looking up. A good few inches shorter than Derek, Stiles couldn’t help but smell ever so slightly intimidated when he stood so close. His eyes also gave him away. Those big brown eyes that reminded Derek very much of a puppy, almost enough to make him want to turn him into one. It would be interesting to have Stiles as a pack member. He sometimes wanted to ask him about it, but for some reason Derek never did.

“Please stay here,” Stiles pleaded. “Please? Here, take my phone and call Scott if you need something. We got this, just give us a little bit.” Stiles slunk past Derek’s wide arms and hurried out of the house, into the forest and in search of Scott and Allison. Derek watched him run for several minutes, looking down at the phone. He dropped it on the floor, waiting for Stiles to be a good half mile away before sprinting after him.

 

\--

 

When Stiles reached the field where Scott and Allison were, he suddenly became very aware of why this Omega was posing such a problem.

Unusually small with long, scraggly hair, the Omega paced the length of the field wearily, his body tense and ready for a fight. He barely had any scratches on him, from what Stiles could see, and he quickly spotted Scott, who luckily seemed in a similar condition and was adjacent to the Omega. Stiles looked around for Allison, but she was nowhere to be found. 

“Hello, Stiles,” Allison said from behind. Stiles nearly jumped ten feet in the air at the unexpected sound of her voice right behind him, but he gained his composure fairly quickly and gestured out to the field.

“You guys seem to have this under control,” Stiles said, looking out at the two dangerous looking werewolves. “Aside from the fact that you’ve been at this for almost four hours and he barely has a scratch on him, that is.”

“We need a distraction,” Allison explained. Stiles made a face.

“Of course you need me as a distraction,” Stiles groaned, looking back out at the Omega. “Why do you need a distraction, exactly?”

“He knows that Scott and I are here, and he’s really good at avoiding my arrows. I only have one left.” She showed it to him. It looked deadly enough, Stiles thought. “This is all I have left. I need you to keep him occupied so I can get him while he’s not paying attention.”

“Oh good,” Stiles nodded, not looking like he thought the situation was very ‘good’. “So I just need to run out into that field and let a ferocious werewolf attack me?”

“He won’t get you, I promise,” Allison promised, patting his shoulder with a kind smile. “Come on, you got this.” Then she disappeared back into the woods.

Stiles shook his head, bouncing a little, back and forth, trying to psych himself into sprinting out into that field and risking his life and potentially his existence as the only semi-normal human in their friend group. He licked his lips, suddenly dry from either the long run or the upcoming battle. He took out his inhaler, took a quick squeeze as a precaution. God he hated that thing. He hated the little nervous tick it gave him when he accidentally squeezed a little too hard on the trigger or when he didn’t get enough and ended up almost losing consciousness anyway. But that was the life of Stiles Stilinski. Weak breather, wolf trainer, lady killer, or so he liked to pretend.

Finally Stiles nodded to himself, dropping the inhaler back into his pocket, and taking off to attack the werewolf in front of him.

“Hey!” Stiles shouted, waving his arms violently. “Look over here!” The Omega turned to look, its yellow eyes sparking viciously. He barred his fangs at Stiles, emitting a warning growl.

“Come over here!” Stiles shouted. “Please try to kill me, so she can shoot you in the face!” He knew enough about werewolves by now that when they were this hyped up any words in the English language might as well just be gibberish. The Omega let out a howl and ran at him. Stiles halted in the middle of the field, hoping very fervently that Allison had her bow ready.

“Help me!” Stiles screamed, faltering as the Omega took a giant leap, about to land on top of him, when out of nowhere Derek threw himself at the Omega. There was a distant _twang_ as Allison’s arrow left its bow, but it was too late. The Omega ran off untouched. Derek stood to go after it, but Stiles stopped him.

“I told you to stay at the mansion!” Stiles complained loudly as Allison and Scott approached.

“I hit you!” Allison exclaimed, gaping at the arrow protruding out of Derek’s left shoulder blade. Stiles just moaned loudly, grabbed the arrow, and pulled. Derek’s back arched as he howled with pain, the arrow sliding cleanly out of the wound. Stiles handed Allison back the weapon, throwing his hands into the air.

“I guess we have to wait until tomorrow to try again, then?” Stiles asked irritably.

 

\--

 

“How do you do it?” Stiles asked.

“Do what?” Allison replied as they walked casually along the sidewalk in front of the high school. The bell had rung and most of the students had already left, including Scott who had been called out by his mother to give her a ride to the hospital.

“Keep Scott under control,” Stiles explained. “I don’t get it. He does whatever you say. Is there some kind of trick with werewolves, or something?”

“I don’t know about a trick,” Allison giggled, “but I have found a pretty effective method of keeping Scott’s wolfy antics to a minimum.”

“Tell me, please,” Stiles begged.

“Well, when he does what I ask, I give him a treat.” Allison shrugged, smiling. “Usually something simple, like a kiss.”

“Well I’m not giving Derek a kiss when he does what I want,” Stiles shook his head violently. “No way. He’ll tear my head off before I get within two inches of him.”

“I doubt he’d react that badly,” Allison laughed. “Just try to give him a reward for good behavior. It doesn’t have to be a kiss, Stiles.”

“True.” Stiles looked down at his feet, looking back over at Allison as she got into her car. “Do you think he might like cookies or something? Because my dad found this weird cookie recipe and I kind of wonder--”

“Just figure something out. I want to get rid of this Omega as soon as possible.” Allison told him. She drove off, leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts and the slowly gathering wind.

 

\--

 

Stiles hoped Derek wouldn’t kill him.

Derek opened the door before Stiles had the chance to knock; it barely surprised him anymore when the door just opened upon his arrival. He looked up to meet Derek’s fierce blue eyes, his thick black eyebrows knitted together in a scowl of irritated boredom, and sighed. It was already obvious that the afternoon was going to be somewhat taxing on the both of them. But hopefully, after his and Allison’s talk, Stiles had figured a new, better way to manipulate Derek into doing his bidding.

“Hello there, Sourfangs,” Stiles greeted, sliding past the looming bulk of depression that was blocking the door. “How about we head into the living room, huh?”

Derek didn’t speak, only grunted. Stiles couldn’t tell if he’d gotten his Alpha Wolf under control or was just doing a better job of masking it, so he simply offered an unreciprocated smile and flopped down onto the armchair that had somehow become his. He gestured to the chair opposite him. Derek made no move to sit in it. Stiles rolled his eyes at him, standing up.

“Look Derek, I know you don’t like me being here any more than I like having to babysit you all day,” Stiles told him. “But you might as well sit down, because I really am trying to figure out a system that we can both tolerate. Okay?” Derek remained standing for several more minutes, but eventually sat down. Stiles beamed at him.

“Thank you!” Stiles praised him. “Now, I know that you don’t like me hanging around. To be honest, I don’t like it so much either. But I know that if I leave you alone, then you’ll just run off and do whatever you want. So how about this: every time I ask you to do something, and you do it, then I’ll give you a treat!”

Derek didn’t seem very enthusiastic about the plan.

To be honest, he appeared even more irritated than before.

“Okay, don’t think of it as a treat, think of it as a reward,” Stiles suggested. “You get something you want when you do what I want. An incentive, if you will. I’ll treat you for the things I want you to do.”

“You’ll treat me?” Derek growled. Stiles considered shaking his head, noted the fact that lying was pointless, and nodded.

“Yes, I want to treat you.” Suddenly, Stiles’ phone buzzed. He looked down at it; Allison was ready for him. He looked back up at Derek, suddenly very apprehensive to test his strategy.

“All right, it looks like now’s the time,” Stiles said. “I’ll give you a tiny bit of the treat, and then you’ll know what you get for staying here. And we’ll work from there. Okay then. I, um, I’m going to need you to close your eyes.”

“No.” Derek refused. Stiles glared at him.

“What could I do to you?” Stiles asked pointedly. After a long pause, Derek closed his eyes. Stiles stared at his closed eyes, surprised at how much more relaxed he appeared with them shut. He tried not to think too much about what he was about to do. If he thought too much, he might not be able to do it. But he had to. So, taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the potentially awkward situation ahead of him, Stiles promptly straddled Derek in his seat and grabbed his head, pressing their lips together in a warm, fuzzy kiss.

Derek let out a grunt of surprise, but Stiles held his ground, keeping their lips pressed together, finding himself to be actually enjoying the sensation. Derek’s lips were soft. They were very soft. The fur on his face that he referred to as a beard tickled his chin and cheeks as they pressed together, Derek’s warm, hard body surrounding him not unpleasantly. He’d sat on Derek just like this a day ago, to deter him from running off, but he had never thought of it in this way before. He’d never considered what it would be like… to lean so close to him… to touch Derek’s lips to his own…

It took Stiles several moments to register that Derek had stopped fidgeting, and slowly begun to open his mouth. Seemingly intoxicated, Stiles almost reciprocated the motion. Then his senses returned and he remembered what this was. A taste. Just a little one, to guarantee that Derek would remain at the house while Stiles went off werewolf hunting. He pulled away, standing up, relieved that his wobbly legs could still hold him up.

“Now that that’s settled,” Stiles coughed, his voice huskier than usual. “I think we understand each other. You stay here, and I’ll give you another treat.”

Stiles began walking to the door, then stopped, looking back at Derek who was staring at him in slightly awed silence.

“A longer one,” Stiles said, giving him a smile and a wink before he ran out of the mansion.

 

\--

 

Stiles really hated being so vulnerable.

He stood in the field, leaves crunching under his feet, the air still with tension as he waited for his attacker. No one else could be seen in the field, but he knew they were there. All of them: Scott, Allison, and the Omega. He fidgeted nervously, the dead silence of the forest grating against his ears. Not a single bird was singing. The field was as silent as a graveyard.

Stiles whirled around at the sound of growling. The Omega came charging out of the foliage, almost fully transformed, his paws pounding ferociously against the ground as he approached Stiles at breakneck speed. Stiles took a few fearful steps backwards, but knew he had to stay still. He had to help capture the Omega.

It threw itself on top of him, and for a split second Stiles thought he felt teeth gnashing against his muscle, ripping open his arm. Then he knew that he was dead. Alison hadn’t shot the arrow fast enough. The Omega was going to rip his throat out before Scott could get to him. He could already imagine Allison crying over his body, Scott howling at the sky in anguish. Derek would appear, hearing Scott’s cry, discover his body. Stiles hoped that Derek wouldn’t take it too hard. They’d only kissed once, after all.

 Then the Omega rolled off of him, landing on the ground with a pained howl. Stiles looked down at his arm; he’d only been grazed by Alison’s arrow. He breathed a sigh of relief, trying not to dwell on the fact that it was still gushing blood. Scott sprinted out of the forest, attacking the Omega. Allison ran after him, helping Stiles to his feet. The Omega was dead; the arrow had pierced its skull. Scott stood up, shaking himself out of his wolf form.

“Sorry that was so close,” Allison apologized, checking over his arm. He shrugged, winced, and grinned at her.

“Don’t worry about it,” he consoled her, patting her shoulder. “Just don’t make me play bait next time, would you?”

 

\--

 

Derek could smell the blood before they reached the porch.

He thrust the front door open, Allison in the front with Scott towing Stiles through the leaves. He ran past Allison and halted in front of Scott and Stiles, both looking up at him with mild surprise.

“What happened?” He demanded.  Stiles gestured to his arm, now bandaged, although with a small amount of blood leaking down it. Derek’s eyes grew wide.

“You were bitten?” He roared.

“No, no!” Stiles insisted, shaking his head violently. “It was just a little accident with the arrows. But I’m fine. It’s just a scratch, really.”

“We just came to let you know that we killed the Omega,” Allison interrupted, “and now we’re going home. It’s too late to be out any longer.” Scott nodded. All three teenagers began walking to the car. Derek watched in silence, hesitant to speak.

“I stayed,” he finally shouted. Stiles halted in front of the car, looking back at him.

“I want the rest of my treat,” Derek growled at him. Stiles grinned, shutting the car door.

“Hey Stiles, aren’t you coming?” Scott asked.

“Derek’ll give me a ride home,” he said, moving away from the vehicle. “Don’t wait up.” Scott glanced at Allison, in the driver’s seat. She shrugged, driving away from the mansion.

Stiles barely waited for the car to be out of sight before he sprinted up to Derek, throwing himself into the Alpha’s arms and kissing him immediately. The feeling was unlike anything Stiles had ever experienced. Derek’s tongue danced in his mouth fiercely; he found himself fighting for a turn. But the fight was half the fun, he thought, running his fingers through the werewolf’s soft hair. Derek growled between kisses, enjoying the sensation. Finally, they broke apart, breathing heavily. Derek put Stiles down, but his hands didn’t leave the teen’s waist. Stiles’ arms remained intertwined around his neck, beaming cheerfully up at him.

“I’d be all right if we did that again sometime,” Stiles said casually, raising his eyebrows at Derek.

“Did you think this was just a one-time thing?” Derek asked. Stiles just laughed.


End file.
